A distributed file system may be a file system that stores data across multiple servers. For example, files may be stored in the distributed file system across multiple storage resources that are managed by multiple servers. Users may access the distributed file system by logging in to a client system and requesting access to read files that are stored in the distributed file system or to write files to be stored in the distributed file system.
The data stored in the distributed file system may be replicated to improve reliability and accessibility of the data to users of the distributed file system. For example, a file may be stored at both a first storage resource and a second storage resource of the distributed file system. As the file is modified at the first storage resource, the modifications to the file may be copied or replicated at the copy of the file stored at the second storage resource so that the same file is stored at both the first and second storage resources.
The replication of the file may allow a copy of the file to be accessed by a user of the distributed file system if either the first storage resource or the second storage resource are unavailable. For example, if a storage server that manages the first storage resource is offline, then the copy of the file stored at the second storage server may be provided to a user of the distributed file system when requesting access to the file.